Ragnarok Online : Last Time
by Alice923
Summary: I story I made for me and my friends. They asked if I could post it online so here it is. Also I added the anime version too so you'll find Roan, Yuufa, Maya and Judia in later chapters. I couldn't add who are dead, too bad for Iruga, I like him. -Mae


**Hello. I was able to write about something I am an actual fan of. I asked Alice if its okay with her to use her account and she gladly accepted. She even said she likes my story and gave me a suggestion that I liked as well. Well I won't be taking long with my 'speech'. Also PLEASE remember that I don't own the anime or game but my dad owns a private server. I am not gonna advertise it anyway. Well here I go. -Mae**

_Last Time_

"The worlds have different paths and even with their paths,

They will collide and merge even if pain will strike and new peace is born within,

It will heal and mend until new life begins."

In the darkness, there stood a little girl who smiled. Her gown was silver white that somehow illuminated in the dark where no light shined. Her whole body was illuminating light. Her crystal-blue eyes showed little emotion. Her silver white hair shining bright and was soft and silky as a unicorn's mane.

"Welcome to the realm of no realm, I am called Evangeline. I am pleased to tell you that I am here to tell a tale of past lives of their special adventure. They were given a chance to live as they wished to live but… Everything has their consequences which will reach you no matter where you are. Their deathly grip will always hold us captive."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"In the human world, five girls were chosen as saviors of a strangers' land. These five were all special in their own way but it was and was not a flaw as well. Noir Phantom, known as an athletic girl since she began school, was a quiet and level-headed girl. She was born in a broken family but it did not affect her soul. She was also known as the one with many secrets at the age of seven and right now she is at an age of fourteen. Her best friend, Ale Greywolf, is an open but hot-tempered girl. She was born into a rich family who owns a well-known company called Rosa-velvet. She was a happy girl even with asthma which was spreading and growing inside of her. Noir's other friend, Lizzy Redwood, was a tall girl. She was hyper at times, sometimes seen asleep and she often fights with Ale over simple things. These three had two common friends which they care truly as well. Clair Bluebird plays the role as the mother of the group. She was a kind, caring and somewhat shy girl. She lived in England before moving to America. The bluebird family, she was born in, was known for their cooking and she herself was a great cook. And Katherine Yellowbel was the laid back kind of person. She also loved tricks and jokes. She knows several languages and is learning new ones as well. All of them lived in America before it happened. They were also ones who love 'RAGNAROK' a game and an anime series as well. Let me tell you what happened when their wildest dream: to enter 'RAGNAROK' in real life came true."

**That's my introduction… cool and mysterious, isn't it? Also thanks to my friend whose code name is Ale, I eventually found mistakes in my grammar and spelling. Also if you read a story of Alice, you might notice I am there. And if you're thinking 'Wait, I thought Alice was kidding of NOT owning the other characters' I am here to tell you she really does not own anyone in her story except for Risa. I never knew why she likes that name. Well, anyways I will be posting the next chapter maybe on Sunday if I have enough time. Also I am truly sorry if you thought the introduction is short but it's only the introduction… Some of my friends say that I made the next chapter long so I'm editing it to shorten it a bit. And if you like the introduction or not, can you please tell me what you think about it? I will be fine with critics as well as comments unlike Alice who doesn't take it so well. She said she might not continue her stories so I'm also here on her behalf to say sorry to you all. -Mae**


End file.
